


看火人

by Safeandsound1226



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeandsound1226/pseuds/Safeandsound1226
Summary: 圣诞小甜饼一篇，由于某些大家都懂的因素，还是放AO3。以及，让代发的不才夹带一句私货，霸天虎牛皮！买个床牛皮！
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	看火人

### 看火人

#### 1

自打翻越北阿尔希罗格山脉以来，Elsa便明显地感觉到了这儿与其他地方的不同之处——同赫乌拉地区普遍以木棉树为主的亚热带丛林相比，阿尔希罗格山脉的植物更类似于植物园一般的大杂烩，而这里的夏天也更接近于秋天。干燥、凉爽，时有偏北风吹过，绝少有雨，即便是大雨将至的前夕，也未有半点闷热之感。  
在通往看火人瞭望塔的途中，Elsa站在一个小小的山坡上向着远方眺望。脚下的土地也好，远方的裸露在外的山脊也好，无一例外地呈现出温暖的橙色。此刻接近正午，阳光浓烈却并不炙热，这大约与森林里较低的气温有关。  
_所以，我是这儿的女王了_ 。Elsa如此想到。  
“你好。”  
这大概是史上最短暂的王国史，仅仅持续了五秒的时间。对讲机那头的女性终结了Elsa关于王国的幻想。于是她闷闷不乐地回答道：“你好。”  
“你听上去不怎么高兴？”  
“我只是、”Elsa跳下小山坡，继续朝着山顶上的瞭望塔走去，“有点气喘。”  
“是吗？唔，头一次来这儿的人的确都会有些不适应。”稍快的语速里带着些许阿尔希罗格地区南方口音，即欢快又明朗，Elsa甚至能够在脑海中想象出那声音的颜色——像是被笨手笨脚的调酒师掺上过多橙皮酒的蓝色珊瑚礁，深沉且明亮。  
那么品尝起来会是什么味道呢？  
她咂了下嘴。也许会比普通的蓝色珊瑚礁略微酸涩一点，凤梨汁稍微多了一些，于是又有点清甜爽口。  
“你是、唔、让我看看，Elsa？来这儿之前，你是个消防员？哇，女性消防员，真够特别的。”  
“谢谢。”或许是临近山顶的缘故，山路变得狭窄起来，路面也不再如同先前那般平顺，“我说，这儿用得上登山绳的地方多吗？”这真是个奇怪的地方，她心想，在通往瞭望塔的路途上竟然会有一处坑凹，大约有四米左右的高度，下方是嶙峋的岩石，她不敢贸然朝下跳。  
“是的。”那姑娘用清晰的嗓音回答道，“你现在的位置是在‘崴脚’那儿，对吧？”  
“崴脚？”  
“啊哈，那是我给它取的名字，第一次去那儿的时候我被那家伙给坑了，我是说我绕过了登山用的楔子，径直跳了下去，结果你懂的，我在瞭望塔足足当了一个星期的卡西莫多。”  
“所以你跛着腿在塔台上跳来跳去？”  
“瞧，你把我说成猴子了。”  
Elsa的脑海里浮现出一个看不清脸的姑娘如同长臂猿一般用结实的胳膊悬吊在塔台隔板上的画面。不知道为什么，她觉得这景象倒是十分可爱。于是她微笑了。  
“卡西莫多小姐，你还没说你的名字。”  
“我？抱歉，我太激动了。很少有人愿意来这里做看火人，而且还是女性，你还是个消防员，你太稀有了，真的。”  
“是的，是的，所以你该自我介绍了。”  
“Anna。”那姑娘犹豫了一下，说道。  
“Anna。”总觉得她不大想说自己的名字，Elsa想到。  
“是的，是我。”  
“现在你该告诉我备用的登山绳在哪儿了，Anna。”  
“好的。我得再说一次对不起，我其实并不是这么多话，至少上一个人我没跟他说这么多。希望你别觉得我是个怪人，我不是，我挺正常的，而且我干这工作已经好几年了，我很尽职。”  
“放松点，Anna。我不会向Wolf主管投诉你。你是个好员工，更何况这片森林里也许只剩下你跟我，我不介意跟你多聊聊天。”她想了想，又补充道，“只要不是太隐私的话题。”  
“我明白，我明白。汉克。”  
“汉克？”  
“汉克就是谢谢的意思。”Anna笑了起来，如同风吹过一大片棕榈林。  
“好吧，我记住了。”  
“言归正传，打开你的地图，如果它在你手边的话。”  
“它在我手上。”  
“看到那个像百宝盒的小标记了吗？”  
“你是说304？”  
“没错。这儿有数个供看火人使用的储备箱，森林管理局会定期派人往里面投放补给品，每个储备箱的位置都在地图上有标明，当然有时候也会有个别储备箱被遗漏，不过这种情况很少出现，至少瞭望塔附近的储备箱都富足得像是金银岛。”  
“所以我现在得先去304取登山绳，对吗？”  
“没错，以及箱子上有密码锁。我得说，这几年google地图发达过头了，我们的储备箱不是被偷偷摸进来的家伙洗劫，就是被砸得乱七八糟，所以我要求森林管理局的人给箱子们都加上了保护，全新、钛铝合金、还带有密码锁——除非他们用榴弹炮，否则别想挠开一条缝。”  
“很好，就差放辆装甲车了。”  
“这主意不错，没准还能推动一波经济复苏。”  
Elsa耸了耸肩。  
“密码是多少？”  
“1234。”  
“这密码可跟武装到牙齿的储备箱不怎么搭调。”  
“我知道，但不是所有的看火人都像我这么有责任感。”Anna的声音听上去有些恼火和无奈，Elsa甚至能想象得到她气呼呼的脸（尽管依然是模糊不清的样子）、还有捏紧双拳义愤填膺的举止，如果再往她的手里塞一面旗帜，没准她就要成为阿尔希罗格的克拉拉·莱辛了。Elsa忍不住笑了起来。  
“干嘛？啊哈，我听到了，你在嘲笑我！”  
“不，亲爱的莱辛小姐，你听错了。”  
“别小瞧我，阿尔希罗格的驯鹿打个饱嗝也逃不过我的耳朵。”  
“听上去比狗还灵敏。”  
“可不是？”轻笑声得意洋洋地传了过来。  
“好吧，阿尔希罗格刷新了我对人类的认知，你既是一名女性，也是阁楼上跛脚的卡西莫多，又是瞭望塔里没事吊在隔板上的猴子，现在你还是听觉敏锐连驯鹿打饱嗝也不放过的狗，你是我见过的最称职的护林人。”  
对面沉默了数秒钟的时间，闷声闷气地说道：“不知道为什么，我总觉得你这话不是在夸我。”  
当然不是。Elsa觉得自己喜欢这姑娘，因为她笨得可爱。  
“我是在夸你，发自内心。”  
“绝对诚恳？”  
“绝对诚恳。我发誓。”  
“好吧，我相信你。因为你是一名消防员。”  
“所以你觉得消防员不会说谎？”她饶有兴趣地问道。  
“至少我觉得他们不说谎。”  
“这可不一定。”  
“你是想说你在说谎吗？”  
“不，Anna，人说谎可不会因职业而异，他们说谎仅仅是为了保护自己的利益。”  
“可总有人说他们说谎是迫不得已。”  
“善意的谎言？不不，那些善意的谎言只是为了满足他们自己廉价的同情心。”  
“你会说谎吗？Elsa。”  
“会的。人总是自私的，我们要守护秘密，就得说谎。但我不会说那些善意的谎言。”  
“那么你刚才说夸奖我，是在说谎吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你觉得我很愚蠢吗？”Anna的声音黯淡下去了，仿佛她被这样的嘲笑伤害过无数次那样。  
“你的确有些笨，准确地说应当是不怎么精明，也很聒噪——通常情况下，第一次见面的人不会说这么多话。我觉得你很可爱。”  
“可爱？”  
“是的，像是总爱清洗食物的浣熊，像是会直立行走的变色龙，像是会悠哉游哉漂浮在水面的水獭。”  
“像它们那样可爱？”  
“是。”  
直到Elsa找到304号储备箱，拿出那捆登山绳，Anna都没有说话。Elsa甚至以为自己草率的形容伤害到了Anna，当她在登山楔上系好登山绳，并确认它牢固无误后，她想对对讲机那端的Anna道个歉，还没等她开口，Anna的声音率先打破了平静。  
“谢谢你，Elsa。这是我收到过的最棒的赞美。  
  
  


#### 2

傍晚时分，Elsa总算穿越了瞭望塔北侧那片低矮灌木与高大杨树混杂一片的山坡。Anna所在的主瞭望塔坐落于这片广袤山林的最高处，远远看去仿佛一只睡眼惺忪的猫头鹰，懒洋洋地俯瞰着整片森林的角角落落。  
见到Anna时，那姑娘像只小狗似的忙着绕圈——准确地说，是围着她绕圈。她先是接过Elsa的登山包，又如同闪电过境一般噼里啪啦地从桌下拉出一张做工精巧的红木椅，就差没把椅子直接塞到Elsa的屁股下。接着，她又回过头，手忙脚乱地为新室友整理床铺——尽管Elsa觉得那张床已经很整洁了，但红发姑娘仍旧小心翼翼地再整理了一次，仿佛这是欢迎仪式中必不可少的环节。她哼着不着调的曲子，用手抚过一点褶皱也没有的床单时，Elsa甚至想伸出手去摸摸那姑娘的冲锋衣下面是不是还藏了一条尾巴。  
“Dala！”她跳过来向Elsa展示那张被整理得像块光滑发亮的肥皂一样的床铺，那一刻Elsa有种感觉，如果不是这姑娘同她差不多高，或许她真的会跳起来，举起前肢要她抱抱，“这张床，完美的床，你的。那张床，乱糟糟的床，我的。桌子也有两张，干净的，你的......”  
“乱糟糟的，你的。”Elsa笑了笑，“谢谢你，卡西莫多小姐。”  
“叫我Anna就好。我说，你想喝点儿什么吗？‘小老头’这儿应有尽有！”红发姑娘兴奋地从角落的小冰箱里一股脑儿地掏出好几罐饮料，“柳橙汁、凤梨汁、蓝莓汁......还有可口可乐！”  
“‘小老头’？”  
Anna用目光指了指那个有些年头且个头小巧的冰箱，“因为它上了年纪，又很喜欢咳嗽，我是说，不是真的咳嗽，它每次启动制冷的时候，会发出嗡嗡嗡的巨响，我修了好几次也不顶用，没准哪天它就‘嗝屁’了。”  
“不，谢谢，我不大爱喝含糖量高的饮料。”  
“好吧。”那姑娘悻悻地将怀里的饮料塞了回去，“是不是每个跟你一样漂亮的姑娘都这样，总是这么严于律己？”  
“那倒不是，我也爱吃巧克力，只是对含糖类饮料不感兴趣罢了。”为了缓和一下气氛，她走过去摸了摸“小老头”的背面，“话说，你这冰箱没准是压缩机负荷过重，你可以考虑把它拆开了看看。”压缩机的温度有些不正常，于是她确信地说道。“根据我的经验，它应该是高压端管路给堵了，如果你不介意它有可能被我捯饬‘嗝屁’，明天我可以帮你修理下。”  
“那可就太好了！‘小老头’有救了，我觉得你应该姓豪斯。”  
“抱歉，您猜错了，我姓贝尔纳多特。”  
“豪斯是个比喻，你没看过吗？休·劳瑞主演的那部电视剧？”  
“我当然看过。”Elsa将背包里的书整齐地码放在桌上，她看得出来，尽管那姑娘想要凑过来看看那些书，但她还是克制住了好奇心，让自己老老实实地蹲在凳子上。那样子活脱脱就是个想要向大人讨要糖果，最终又怯生生地缩回手的孩子。Elsa心软了，赶忙补上一句，“这些只是国家地理杂志而已，你要是喜欢，可以拿去随便看。”  
一听到这话，Anna便笑了起来。那笑声纯净得像是夏日里的第一场透雨，滴滴答答地落在抽了穗的芒草上；又像是不经意间吹过街角的微风，匆匆忙忙地翻动了被她随手放在桌上的书，却经不住好奇，折返回头多看了几页。  
Elsa感觉胸口有点闷。  
“说真的，”红发少女的眼睛闪闪发亮，“你是我见过的第一个会修冰箱的人。Wolf主管都不会，亏他还是个男人。”  
“你这话要被平权主义者听了去，准会给裱上推特。男人也好、女人也好，有些不拿手的活儿这很正常。”  
“像是钢铁侠不穿Mark46就打不过美国队长一样？”  
“差不多就是那意思。”  
“好吧，”Anna蹲在冰箱前沉思了一会儿，给了Elsa一种小狗也会如此认真思考人生的错觉。 “你说得没错，我不该那样想。”  
“其实这也没什么，”Elsa耸耸肩，回到床边，开始从登山包中取出自己的行李，“人与人之间要是一点误解也没，那么为了化解误解而产生的温情脉脉便不复存在，那些美好的爱情故事也会随之烟消云散。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如说，《卡萨布兰卡》；比如说，西德尼爱上了露西。”说完，她又继续埋头整理背包。  
那姑娘犹豫了半晌，一副惴惴不安的模样，“你真的是个消防员？不是大学教授什么的？”  
“如假包换。”  
就在这时，房间内的灯熄灭了。Elsa惊讶地发现四周早已暗了下来。她低估了这片森林，那些五彩斑斓的植物们在悄无声息的夜色中变成了一块沾满了各色颜料的海绵，不知不觉间将阳光给吸走了。而下一秒，更让她惊讶的事情发生了，刚才还在向她推销饮料、为“小老头”的生死而忧心忡忡的红发姑娘，居然一股脑儿地将头钻进了被窝，全然不顾她的身子还留在外面。  
“我不知道你除了是卡西莫多、猴子和小狗，居然还是只鸵鸟。”她将那姑娘从被子里一把拎了起来，仿佛在拎一条受到惊吓的小狗。  
“我、我只是不大适应黑暗。”那姑娘缩着脖子战战兢兢地说道，她的害怕看上去货真价实。  
“抱歉，职业习惯。”她叹了口气，松开手，借着月光拿到了摆放在桌上的手电筒，“没准是土拨鼠把电线给咬坏了，我去看看。”  
“别、别丢下我。”那姑娘一把扯住她的衣角，眼角似乎闪着泪光，“我害怕。”  
满月向屋内投入一抹爱怜的目光，似乎对一切习以为常。那姑娘吓得浑身发抖，不等Elsa回答便紧紧抱住她。  
“求你，别丢下我。”当她第二次发出恳求的声音时，Elsa又深深地叹了口气。  
她抚摸着那姑娘的肩膀，如同在火场外围安慰那些刚入行的菜鸟一样，“好的，好的，我不会离开，我保证。”  
直到她们一同坐在床上，Anna也没有松开手。她耸动的肩膀、环在自己腰畔的手臂、还有竭力压抑的小声啜泣，令Elsa有些无所适从。  
_我得安慰安慰她_ 。她想。可她安慰人的功夫实在糟糕透顶，每次她的安慰总是以被安慰者的嚎啕大哭作为结尾，可如今她被这姑娘的楚楚可怜推到了悬崖边上，要么就这样腰酸背痛地抱着她坐一晚上，要么就好好地哄她睡觉，好让自己能缓解劳累了一天的酸楚。她权衡利弊，最终选择了后者。于是，她搜肠刮肚，费了好半天的劲儿才开了口，“你去过澳大利亚吗？”  
那姑娘缩在她怀里，呜咽着摇了摇头。  
“我想你也没去过。不过那儿有种非常非常可爱的生物。”  
“袋鼠吗？”Anna闷闷地问道。  
好兆头，她的哭泣变成了抽噎，这是注意力被分散的表现。她决定趁热打铁。  
“不是，袋鼠其实一点也不可爱。大家只不过被它们萌萌的脸给骗了，要知道成年袋鼠的四肢比巨石强森还要发达，你要是敢当着它的面走过去，它甚至会跟你表演一套俄式拳击。”  
“可我觉得它很可爱。”  
_糟糕_ 。她的内心发出了悲鸣，下一秒，她又燃起了斗志。 _不，Elsa，你绝不能功亏一篑_ 。  
“好的，你说它可爱就可爱。其实我也觉得它挺可爱，但是在澳大利亚有比它更可爱的有袋类动物。你见过袋熊吗？”  
“我没有。” _完美，Elsa！她终于抬起头了！她终于不哭了！_ 她不禁为自己暗自喝彩，但一转眼她又觉得有些疲惫，她是个消防员，在火场生里来死里去，现在居然像个奶妈一样，大晚上的坐在床头哄一个姑娘。她甚至对自己应聘志愿火警瞭望员这个决定产生了那么一点点的怀疑。  
“你应该去看看，我觉得你会喜欢它们。事实上，我觉得你就是它们中的一员。”她暗忖， _这话也不算假_ 。  
“你、你说我像它们一样，是浣熊、变色龙、水獭那种意思吗？”红发姑娘仰起头，月光将她的双眼照耀得像是一块燃烧着蓝火的绿翡翠，脸颊上那些小小的雀斑也变得分外娇媚，长发有些凌乱地披散在她肩头与胸口，表情像是张一尘不染的白纸，那份纯真无暇正等待着某个人的书写。  
Elsa感觉到自己的心脏咯噔了一下，像是被什么人投入了藏身于密林中的某条蜿蜒小道，那里除了一片绿荫、一阵微风、一声轻叹，再无他物。她漫无目的地走在那条小路上， _像回家一样_ 。她深吸一口气，拨开那姑娘额前的乱发，回答道，“是。”

#### 3

事后，Anna并没有解释她为何那样害怕黑暗。Elsa也没问。也许是换过数个搭档的缘故，Anna虽然聒噪得像只山雀，但懂得分寸。一如她们先前约定的那样，“不谈私事”。  
尽管一开始，几乎每天晚上Elsa都要被Anna床头那盏小灯弄得难以入眠，但渐渐地，她习惯了这样的生活。偶尔，主瞭望塔仍会断电，每当那时候，她便会默契地来到红发姑娘的床前，搂住她，有时会给她讲个冷笑话，更多的时候，她会一遍又一遍地抚摸着她稍显瘦削的背脊， _像个姐姐一样_ 。  
每天，她都会骑着Anna饲养在瞭望塔下的那匹荷兰矮脚马——Anna坚持要给它取名叫『Elsa』，为此她坚决反对——去往各个山头，检查每个储备箱是否完好，顺便给里面放点补给——当然，这都是为了保证那些误入山林的迷路者不在这片森林里饿死，否则她们俩就得一个守着尸体，一个前往山下的镇上报警。  
她们的交谈大多数时候得靠对讲机。尽管看不到Anna的表情，但Elsa已经大致能够通过尾音来评估红发姑娘当日的心情：微微上翘代表心情良好，语速平稳表示心情一般，急速下沉则表示糟糕透顶。当然如果她唱歌，不用怀疑，那她肯定在为某件事高兴得要死——Elsa喜欢听她唱歌，因为歌声一如她的笑声，总是令人心旷神怡。她学会了分辨Anna的情绪，Anna则教会了她如何分别森林里的蘑菇，哪些是有毒的，哪些味道鲜美，这样在她独自巡逻的时间里，她能为自己安全地煮上一锅蘑菇汤，而不是吃完就暴毙荒野；红发姑娘还教会了她在如何不惊动蜂巢的前提下，将香喷喷的蜂蜜搞到手，哪怕Elsa每次都要吐槽她就跟头贪吃的熊一样，扭动着屁股慢吞吞地爬上去，然后四仰八叉地摔下来。  
转眼到了深秋时节，北阿尔希罗格地区的天气渐渐地冷了下来。每到这个季节，森林中的阳光便仿佛一名无家可归的少女，而北风则像个无恶不作的登徒子，一刻不停地穿过树林，吹起她的面纱、抚弄她的衣裙，直至将林间变得一片烟雾缭绕。  
“要去钓鱼吗？”这天一大早，Anna兴致勃勃地问她。  
“钓鱼？”  
“没错。”说着，那姑娘举了举手中的竹竿。Elsa皱起了眉头，她脸上的嫌弃比川普的假发还要明显。  
“干嘛绷着脸？你是想模仿冰之女王（Ice Queen）吗？”  
“什么？冰激凌？”  
“不不不，冰激凌很好吃。我说的是唱《Let it go》的那个。”  
“首先，我要纠正你，她叫冰雪女王（Snow Queen）。其次，我并没有总绷着脸，我只是在如何钓鱼这件问题上可能与你有点分歧。最后，你不能把一共才两个单词组成的头衔还给人家说错一半儿。”  
“好吧好吧，亲爱的冰雪女王，鄙人，钓鱼圣手，愿意聆听您的指点。”那姑娘向她行了个屈膝礼。  
“那我可不客气了。钓鱼圣手小姐，你就用那玩意钓鱼？”  
“那玩意？这可是至尊钓竿。”  
“如果我是你，绝对不会举着支邋里邋遢的竹竿说出那么蠢的名字。”  
“行吧，那就镶钻钓竿。”  
“哪怕给它取名振金钓竿，它也就是根竹竿，而且还老得掉牙。”  
“不许你这么侮辱它，更何况它没牙。”红发姑娘脸上突然露出了欣喜的神色，“你启发了我，它可以叫没牙！这可是个好名字。”  
_我的天，我太难了_ 。Elsa绝望地想到。天知道她为了将自己的电波与这位『钓鱼圣手』调到一个频道付出了多大的努力，“听着，圣手小姐，这片森林里只有湖泊和小溪，连条像样儿的支流都没。所以，你想真正地钓一次鱼，你就得用溪流竿。你的竹竿......”  
“它叫没牙。”  
“我管它叫没门儿，它绝对、绝对不适合在森林里钓鱼，它勉强算是个台钓竿，你甚至没法儿区分它是软杆还是硬杆，因为，”她越说越气愤，“因为它就是根光溜溜还绑了根马鬃的竹竿。”  
“这、这不、不是马鬃，而、而且我、我每次都、都是用它钓的鱼。”Elsa突如其来的批评，让Anna涨红了脸，她变得磕磕巴巴起来。  
“得了吧，你试过匀速上下抖动你那根竹竿吗？不，你没有，因为只要你敢这样抖动它，它就立马会断掉。你居然说你用它钓到了鱼，我简直怀疑这玩意是不是前世做过十字架才这么好命。”  
“你、你、你胡、胡胡胡胡说！”Anna紧紧地握着她的宝贝竹竿，急得快要哭出来，“我、我钓、钓钓钓到过、过很很很很多鱼......”  
“如果你是说在瞭望塔下那条把脚放下去都不会打湿鞋的小溪里钓到的鱼，我建议你直接用手捞更快、更方便。”Elsa一边没好气儿地说道，一边准备去瞭望塔取她的钓鱼装备。  
“你、你、我......我钓......钓马、马口鱼，还、还有鲑......”  
“打住，我可不想听你背溪流鱼种大全。Anna，这方面我是专家，我钓鱼的次数大概比你钓上来的鱼还多。”说完，她气呼呼地冲上了瞭望塔小屋。可刚一进屋便后悔了——她透过小屋的窗户，看到了Anna抱着双腿坐在光滑的岩石上，将脸埋进膝盖，手中无助地握着那根被她吐槽得体无完肤的竹竿。她的心猛地被揪住了。  
她突然想到从第一天认识起，Anna活泼的外表下那份时隐时现的小心谨慎，她意识到或许在过去，那姑娘也被人这样伤害过——他们随意冲她发火、咆哮，用无故而起的气话恶狠狠地将那姑娘的世界打碎，每次她都不得不强颜欢笑着将它们一一捡起，一次又一次地在孤独中拼凑它们，一次又一次地敞开心怀与他人分享，却又一次又一次地被他人无情地击碎。而就在刚才，她的所作所为与那些人如出一辙。  
一想到这儿，她愧疚极了。  
_真是见了鬼。我干嘛要跟她吵架？Elsa你是疯了吗？你干嘛跟一个孩子吵架？_ 她在心里大声地责问自己。 _去它的溪流竿！去它的台钓竿！_  
接着，她快步走下楼梯。当她再次来到Anna身边时，红发姑娘将身子朝后缩了缩，她显然还不想同Elsa讲话。  
“我很抱歉刚才那样跟你说话。”她轻轻地握住Anna的手——它没有缩回去，这让Elsa稍稍松了口气，“我向你保证，刚才的事儿不会发生第二次了。我们去钓鱼，你想用什么竿都成。”  
“我钓、钓到过马口鱼、鲑鱼、鮰鱼还有黑、黑鲈，不、不是在下面那条小溪，是在森林深处的池塘里。那、那儿的鱼可多了，我没撒谎，我、我也没背溪流鱼种大全。”  
“我知道你没有，我知道。是我太自负了。”  
红发的小可爱总算抬起了头，她吸了吸鼻子，小声说道，“我觉得你、你说得也、也没错，我的确是个钓鱼菜鸟。这根竹竿是我捡到的，它的、的确不是溪、溪......”  
“溪流竿。”  
“嗯。溪流竿。它不是。可它真的能钓鱼。”  
“我懂，它是根很棒的钓竿，就像你一样，虽然有点儿怪异，但很独特。”  
一听到『怪异』这个词，那姑娘顿时紧张起来，“你、你讨厌怪人吗？他们总叫我怪人，还说大家都讨厌怪人。我、我是说，你会讨厌我吗？”  
“他们是谁？”  
“我的哥哥姐姐们，还、还有我的养父母。他们不、不喜欢我胡说八道。”  
“Anna，那不是胡说八道，我觉得那是一种诗意。”  
“可、可他们......”  
“他们不懂。”  
“那、那你......”  
“Anna，我一点也不讨厌你。你有着比爱因斯坦还夸张的想象力，有着超出常人思维的天马行空，你告诉我这儿、告诉我那儿，我很喜欢你的那些描述。你还有着一头看上去有些毛糙的红色长发，它让你看上去像春季里刚刚睡醒、伸着懒腰打哈欠的小熊。” _其实，我挺喜欢你，你的声音、你的雀斑、你轻盈的步伐、还有你看上去纤细却十分有力的四肢_ 。她这样想，可她没敢这样说。  
Anna如释重负地拍了拍胸口，仿佛得到赦免的苦役犯，“太、太好了。你、你要是讨厌我，我、我想我可能又会哭了。我、我没别的意思，因为你是那么温柔，简直就像一道月光。月光是个好伙伴，每当我害怕黑暗的时候，它都会悄悄来到小屋，趴在我的被子上，它让我不那么怕了。我、我是说，你也一样，你让我感觉没那么害怕黑暗了。”  
Elsa搂过她的肩膀，“或许我们的钓鱼圣手小姐会愿意告诉我，她明明胆子大得可以去独自追赶灰熊，居然害怕区区黑暗？”  
沉默仿佛一个蹩脚的钢琴师在琴谱中突兀插入的休止符，震耳欲聋的骤停盘亘在她们二人之间。好一阵子，红发姑娘都没说话。她只是默默地将头靠在Elsa的肩膀上，但她的手暴露了她的内心，它们一会儿握紧一会儿松开，似乎在为到底要不要讲出实话而争执不下。  
“如果你不愿意说也没关系。”Elsa握紧了那双手，“我们去钓鱼吧。”  
那姑娘一动不动，终于开了口，“因、因为妈妈说我、我太调皮了，她觉得女孩子需要安静。有时候，我闹腾得太厉害，她、她会让我去阁楼冷静一下。其实那没什么，”她故作轻松地说道，“只、只是有一次，他们都去了Jack叔叔家，忘记把门打开了。我、我在那儿过了一晚，从那以后我就有点儿怕黑。”说着，她努力冲着Elsa露出一个『我没事，我很好』的微笑，就好像她早已习惯孤身一人，并从一路走来的磕磕绊绊中试图学会无所畏惧一样。  
Elsa紧紧地抱住那姑娘，吻了吻她红色长发。她的沉默仿佛点点星光，闪耀在那姑娘心头。

#### 4

“Elsa，我们一定得今天去山洞那边吗？”Anna耷拉着脸，骑在马上闷闷不乐地问道。  
“是谁在我来的第一天告诉我，‘冬季虽然不用看火，但得去北边的山洞检查一下，因为总有那么一两个傻瓜会在冬季掉到洞里去’来着？”Elsa牵着马，模仿着Anna的语调反唇相诘。  
“可今天实在太冷了，而且马上要下雪了。”红发姑娘抬头看了看阴沉沉的天空，一阵寒风吹过，她打了个哆嗦，裹紧了身上的衣服。  
“如果运气好，我们今天能赶回来。”  
“运气不好呢？”  
“那就在山洞里住一晚。”  
“山洞的石头又冷又硬，你居然想在那住一晚。你们消防员都这么硬核吗？”  
“是啊，我们可硬核了，我们还会启动霸天虎，用螺帽打螺母呢。”Elsa拍了拍驮在矮脚马背上的两口木箱，“以防万一，我带了扎营的工具，还捎上了一条小羊羔皮做成的毛毯。公主殿下，您大可以放心就寝。”  
“好吧，你赢了。”Anna举起双手，做出一个缴械投降的姿势。突然，那双看着自己的蓝眼睛亮了起来。Elsa知道，这姑娘的小脑袋瓜儿里准又冒出了什么新鲜玩意。  
果不其然，Anna跳下马背，从木箱里摸出一顶牛仔帽。Elsa甚至不知道她是什么时候放进去的。  
“你看，我这样像不像亚瑟·摩根？”  
“谁？”  
“荒野大嫖客！”  
“大嫖客？你确信？”  
“好吧，那是我口误，荒野大镖客！”说着，她还用两只手模仿左轮手枪的造型，对着空气biubiubiu地好一阵乱“射”。直到她瞄见了Elsa一脸震惊的模样，活像是见到了加量不加价版的阿呆与阿瓜。  
“我得说，如果我是这位亚瑟·摩根，我绝不会像这样双持盲射，那只会让他死得更快。正确的做法应该是躲在掩体后面，用春田步枪瞄准后射击。还有，你应该少看点西部片，因为那一点儿也不符合实际。假如你喜欢射击，等封山后我带你去射击场玩几回。”  
“你知道你说这段话的时候有多帅气吗？简直就像麦克斯制服费罗莎一样帅气，如果不是我知道你是个消防员，我还以为你是个警察。”  
“这我知道，汤老师主演的那部。”Elsa微微一笑。  
她们并肩走在萧瑟的山道上，矮脚马仿佛患上了花粉症一般，时不时地打出一个响亮的喷嚏。Anna像只闲不下来的小瞪羚，一会儿向某棵身形壮硕的白桦树介绍Elsa是她的搭档兼朋友，一会儿又哼起了《麦基之歌》，哼到一半她又觉得不妥，便没再唱下去。  
“Elsa。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道这片森林有个传说吗？”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
Anna清了清嗓子，在马背上坐直身体，“传说在......”  
“很久很久以前，balabala。劳烦您直接切入正题。”  
“好好好。有个男人的新婚妻子失踪在了这片森林，于是他一直待在森林里，寻找他的妻子。但找了很多年也没有找到她。这个陷入绝望的男人最终找到了Flathead族的巫师，请求他将自己变成一个幽灵，这样他就能永远地留在森林里，陪伴他的妻子。”  
“没了？”  
“没了。”  
“好吧。如果我是那个男人，大概会选择报警。实在不行，登报弄个寻人启事也成。”  
“登报？不不不，那太庸俗了。”  
“庸俗？”  
“想想看，一个男人为了爱留在一片荒无人迹的丛林，这不是件很美好的事情吗？如果你把它们变成报纸上那堆蚂蚁一样的文字，只会让这个男人的爱变成那些死板的、充满油墨味儿的小方块。爱是那样宏大，而报纸太小，容不下它。”  
那姑娘的话让Elsa沉思片刻，随后她用认真的语气说道，“Anna，你真该去做个诗人。”  
“好的，我会把它作为我的梦想记录在案，等我完成亚瑟·摩根的生涯之后。”Anna用手指弹了下帽檐，笑嘻嘻地说道。过了一小会，她又开了口，“其实我还有个梦想没有告诉你。”  
“怎么？你的亚瑟·摩根生涯这么快就结束了？”  
“不，在我的平行世界中她会继续下去，骑着混血马在西部荒凉的草原上奔跑，没准还会在哪个酒馆里赊杯酒。”  
“这个亚瑟·摩根的追求看上去不怎么高，我还以为她会想试着抢个火车、银行，然后跟骑警们血战一场呢。”  
“啊哈，你说得没错，我应当把这段经历加进去。”  
见到红发姑娘手舞足蹈的样子，Elsa又笑着问道，“好吧，说说看，你还有什么梦想？”  
“我想成为一个银心黑洞。”  
“这词儿你准是从国家地理杂志上看到的。”  
“没错，的确是从那上面看到的。可我知道它是什么。”  
“当然，你知道，不然你不会想成为它。不过，银心黑洞小姐，你在成为黑洞之后又想做些什么呢？要知道，那些天体并不好吃，它们就像烤过头的面包，硬邦邦、黑漆漆，准会让你拉肚子。”  
“不，”Anna严肃又认真地说道，“我才不要吃掉那些乱七八糟的天体，它们要好好地待在原地，该干嘛干嘛去。作为一个有格调的银心黑洞，我的目标是把所有人的悲伤都吸走。这样就再也不会有人难过了，比如传说中的那个男人，他不会变成幽灵，他会快快乐乐地活下去。”  
Elsa凝视着那姑娘的眼睛，那里澄澈而明净，如同久雨初晴后的湖水。她的倒影留在了湖面上，与它融为一体。“可这个有格调的银心黑洞吸收了所有人的悲伤，又有谁来吸收她的悲伤呢？”  
Anna没有回答她，只是握紧了她的手。  
没多久，她俩来到了山洞前面。Elsa拴好矮脚马，看着忙碌得像只天竺鼠的Anna说道，“里面有点黑，你在这儿等我，我进去看看。”  
那姑娘立刻跳了起来，一阵风似的跑到了洞口，“我才不要一个人留在这么冷的外面。”  
Elsa了解那姑娘的性子，固执起来像头驴，她无奈地拿起手电筒，“那咱们开始吧。”  
她们一前一后走在幽深的山洞里，Anna紧握着Elsa的手，始终没有松开过。与洞外的刺骨寒意相比，洞内反倒有些温暖，但委实过于幽暗，好几次Elsa都差点摔倒，好在Anna及时地扶住了她。越往深处，洞穴便越是幽深静谧，Anna的步伐明显地慢了下来。  
“要休息下吗？”Elsa停下脚步，回头问道。  
那姑娘点点头。于是她们贴着一块光滑的岩石坐下。  
“这山洞可真够大的。”为了让Anna放松心神，她用手电筒照了照周围的岩壁。  
“是有那么点儿。”Anna的声音里带着颤抖。她从没感受过这样的黑暗，硕大无朋、低沉压抑，而它带来的静默则像只面目不清的怪物，时不时地在她耳边低语、一刻不停。  
“Anna，你还好吗？”  
“我、我还行。”她一定在逞强，Elsa想到。  
“我想这洞里应该没人。如果有人，他们一定会扔点燃烧棒什么的。”  
“Elsa，你为什么会来应聘火警瞭望员？”红发姑娘抱住Elsa的手臂，她的声音很轻，像一片落叶，几经波折后落在Elsa的心头。  
“我是个消防员，来做个看火人没什么不妥。”她将手电筒放在脚边，将Anna抱在怀中，好让二人的身子更温暖些，“但这是假话，我只是不想再做一名消防员了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这份工作总让我失去朋友。”许久后，她说道，“从废墟里把他们的尸体拖出来，这种事情我受够了。”  
随后，她们就那样沉默着，仿佛过往的一切都被深埋在了心里，既无法向彼此倾诉，也无力付诸文字。  
最终，Anna轻快明朗的声音又在空旷的山洞里响了起来，“我喜欢这份工作、这片森林。它给了我很多朋友，很多比我年纪大的朋友。它们不会说‘Anna，闭嘴’，也不会说‘Anna，停止你的妄想’，它们会站在那儿，安静地听我说话。就像你一样。”末了，她的声音里又多了些惶恐，好像在责怪自己说错了什么话似的，“对不起，我、我只是想说，很高兴能认识你，但好像又不是那么高兴。因为、因为你来这儿的理由不是什么值得高兴的事儿。你来了，对我来说很好，可对其他人来说不怎么好。幸好我不是大卫·罗德斯，不用在是救肯尼迪还是救哥哥之间做出选择。不，我好像又表达错了，我的意思是......”停顿数秒后，她垂头丧气地说道，“好吧，我也不知道自己在说什么。”  
Elsa默默地关闭了手电筒，她将那姑娘按在岩壁上，捏住她的下巴，吻了过去。Anna没有反抗，只是承受着那个略显粗暴的吻。好一阵子，她的双唇才依依不舍地放开红发姑娘。她轻声说道，“你想生个火，试试在这儿过夜吗？”

#### 5

她们坐在熊熊燃烧的篝火边，一切准备就绪。  
她让那姑娘坐在她膝头，然后一点一点地解开她衣服上的纽扣，直到那姑娘上半身身无寸缕地暴露在洞内干燥的空气中。Elsa屏住了呼吸，她欣赏着少女被火光映照得绚烂无比的红色长发，它们散落在她的双肩、她的胸口，火焰的光芒仿佛璀璨的珍珠，点缀着这片柔顺的火红；她欣赏着那对半遮半掩的乳房，它们被初次勃发的情欲染上了一层粉嫩，渴求着被人牢牢地握在手中。  
“冷吗？再喝点朗姆？”她问道。  
Anna害羞地垂下眼帘，摇了摇头。她拨开垂落在少女胸前的长发，让饱满小巧的胸部露了出来。粉色的乳头还处在放松状态，于是她吻了吻它们，好让它们挺立起来。她用舌头裹住富有弹性的尖端时，Anna不由自主地弓起背脊，双手难耐地捉住了她的肩膀。  
“你这样我没法儿好好亲它们。”她的手抚上Anna的肩胛，将少女的身子朝自己的方向压了压。又一轮亲吮的刺激过后，她听到了少女变得急促的呼吸声。然后她动手解开Anna那条磨得发白的牛仔裤。  
“你以前有跟什么人做过这事儿吗？”  
“没、没有。”那姑娘红着脸不敢看她，“男孩们不喜欢我。他们不喜欢我的头发，还有雀斑。”  
“他们是群蠢蛋。”虽然嘴上这么骂，但Elsa同时松了口气。她又问道，“你自己做过这事儿吗？”  
“没、没。我......我不敢。”  
“我懂。第一次会有些疼，但没事儿，我会先让你......”她想了下措辞，怕吓到那姑娘，“你的身体适应一下，它会很舒服，我保证。”  
Anna顺从地点了点头。褪下内裤时，那姑娘的身体还有些干涩，于是她将她放在小羊羔皮制成的毛毯上，将外衣叠好，垫在少女的腰下。她握住少女紧拢的膝盖，温柔地将它们分开，好让那片阴影之下的巢穴露出踪迹。  
“别动。”她捏了捏少女肌肉紧致的大腿，防止它们羞涩地并拢，“别怕。”  
她俯下身子，用舌头卷起那颗肉芽，不停地用舌尖推搡它、挤压它，将它不时深深舔起，又猛地放下。手指则轻轻地揉捻着唇瓣，用指肚来回摩挲它们的边缘，偶尔她也会将一节手指放在蜜穴入口处，小心地刺激着它外围的嫩肉。Anna显然没有经历过这样的事情。她感觉下腹部有一团火焰，灼得身体发疼。她本能地渴望抱住些什么、抓住些什么，又害怕影响到Elsa，只好胡乱地挥舞着双手，想要驱赶小腹深处那股未知的炽热所带来的恐慌。  
她的不知所措让Elsa笑了起来。她抬起身子，抚摸了下那姑娘因为酒精和情事而泛红的脸蛋，“如果觉得害怕，可以抓住我。”  
“我、我怕弄疼你。”  
“你弄疼我也没关系。”她用手指捏住刚刚受到过舌头爱抚、有些微微充血的肉芽，轻轻地搓动它小小的顶端，其余的手指继续抚弄着湿润的唇瓣，而另一只手则完全陷入了少女熟透的蜜桃般软嫩的臀肉当中。Anna急促的呼吸渐渐地变成了婉转的呻吟，她能感受到在肉瓣之下，蜜穴深处的某个地方正渐渐苏醒，它蠕动着身躯，将少女的情欲蔓延开来。它们缓缓地挤开一条通道，开始朝外涌。  
少女那对猫眼石般晶莹透亮的眼睛被掩藏在一片爱欲的云烟当中，它们氤氲朦胧地向着Elsa，手指已经悄然无声地绕进了她浅金色的长发。 _但这还不够，少女的身体还需要进一步放松，她不想弄疼她_ 。  
她低下头，反复地亲吻少女柔嫩的胸部。偶尔她会轻轻地咬住它们，又或者稍稍用力将它们捏起，直到那姑娘一边用手轻推她的肩膀，一边发出沉醉其中的闷哼。更多温热的爱液自少女尚未被情事侵染的蜜穴中涌了出来，将Elsa的大腿濡湿一片。 _她明白，那些充沛的情欲蓄势待发，少女已经做好了迎接一切的准备_ 。  
当她一点一点进入少女的身体时，那份纯洁无邪的紧密仿佛少女的纯真在做最后的抵抗。它的拒绝是那样柔善可欺，以至于将她缓缓挤出时都是那样楚楚可怜，它又因初尝欢爱而炽情满腔，羞涩万分地想要将她的一切全部挽留。当它娇羞地吞下最后一个指节时，她们俩同时发出了呻吟。翕合着的唇瓣昭示着最后时刻的到来，而少女显然对此一筹莫展。  
“我、我感觉有点奇怪。”泫然欲泣的声音里有着些许嘶哑，身体的深处正在被手指不断地侵入，一开始这些入侵者让她感觉有些不舒服，但它们与Elsa的嘴唇一道，忧郁而甜蜜地探索着她的身体，渐渐地让她的世界变得充盈起来。她开始不自觉地随着Elsa的动作摆动腰肢，双腿也不知道在什么时候缠上了正取悦着、侵入着她的Elsa。那些吻和手指伴随着Elsa逐渐沉重的呼吸变得激烈起来，每当手指刮过某个点，她的神经便崩断一分。她已记不清经历了多少次这样失神忘情的瞬间，她感觉意识已经处在崩溃的边缘。  
“Anna，别害怕。”Elsa呼唤着少女的名字。她从少女犹犹豫豫滑落脸庞的泪水中，读懂了这个看不见的请求——请求她在这种纵情的时刻彻底地释放她。  
于是，她照做了。手指熟练万分地在蜜穴内最后一次用力，肉壁在巨大的刺激下激烈地收缩，那些告别纯真的热流自最深处涌出，悉数浇灌在她掌心。她艰难地从恋恋不舍的蜜穴口中拔出手指，将还未从高潮的余韵里恢复过来的Anna抱在怀中。  
“疼吗？”她亲吻着少女被汗水濡湿的额头，末了，让她舒舒服服地枕靠在自己的胳膊上。  
Anna捏了捏她的手臂，摇摇头。“这、这事儿......”她的声音一改往日的爽朗，变得含含糊糊、扭扭捏捏。  
“怎么了？”Elsa嘴唇压着少女热得发烫的耳垂，轻轻问道。  
“你......你经常跟人做吗？”这话说出来，她感觉羞得要命，赶忙将脸埋进Elsa的颈间。  
“不，你是第一个。”  
“那......那你还会跟......跟我......”原本放在肩头的手，早已扣进了Elsa的指间，它有些紧张、有些颤抖。  
“你想要继续吗？”  
“你想吗？”她有些难以置信，随即反问道。  
“当然，如果可能我想抱着你做一整晚，我想让你明天好好在塔顶的小屋睡上一天，我还想......”  
“别、别说了。”Anna突然支起身子，用嘴堵住了那张滔滔不绝、毫不掩饰阐述欲望的双唇。她突然想起来，这好像还是自己第一次主动吻Elsa。  
Elsa尽情地享受着这个笨拙的吻，直到Anna渐渐失去主动权，被吻得气喘吁吁才肯罢休。她说道，“其实我想告诉你，今天是圣诞节。”  
“圣诞快乐，Elsa。”那姑娘爽朗明快的笑声伴随着燃烧的火焰在岩壁上跳动，仿佛一只无拘无束的小斑鹿，最终，柔滑地回到了Elsa身边。  
“圣诞快乐，Anna。”


End file.
